This invention relates to a printing head assembly and, more particularly, to a printing assembly of a wire matrix printer and process for producing the same.
One type of wire styli matrix printing head used in a serial type printer is what may be called "cancellation type" or "stored energy method" shown in, for example, the specifications of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,668 and 4,225,250. This type of printing head is superior to other ones, i.e., the clapper method, in that the heat generation by electro-magnets during printing is small and that a large attracting force can be obtained even by permanent magnets of a small size. The wire matrix printing head of the cancellation type, therefore, is suited to practical use.
Various efforts have been made to obtain higher printing speed to fill user needs.